


Променад железа и золота

by AveZhuk



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Prom, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: Пром – это инициация воина, вступление во взрослую жизнь, первый бокал, первый косяк в снятом на ночь отеле, первый секс. Это значит, все было не зря: книжные ярмарки, поцелуйные будки, подработка на полставки в магазине на автозаправке – каждая копейка окупит себя, когда в руках хрустнет заветная бумажка приглашения, пахнущая типографской краской и обещанием самого великолепного вечера во всей жизни.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Kudos: 5





	Променад железа и золота

Май!  
Ветер приносит с юга горячий песок и запах моря. Ночи становятся теплее и ярче, юбки — короче, прогулки — длиннее.  
Май!  
Школа гудит, как растревоженный улей. Грядут экзамены, но это потом, потом, сейчас важнее и ближе пром.  
Пром!  
Это значит, платья за сотни долларов, шикарные лимузины, танцы до самого утра. Девичьи сердца бьются томно и тревожно, глазки стреляют по сторонам, пытаясь найти Того Самого, кто пригласит на бал, преподнесет изысканную бутоньерку в тон платью, любовно выбранному еще полгода назад. Пром — это инициация воина, вступление во взрослую жизнь, первый бокал, первый косяк в снятом на ночь отеле, первый секс. Это значит, все было не зря: книжные ярмарки, поцелуйные будки, подработка на полставки в магазине на автозаправке — каждая копейка окупит себя, когда в руках хрустнет заветная бумажка приглашения, пахнущая типографской краской и обещанием самого великолепного вечера во всей жизни.  
Пром!  
О нем мечтают с самого первого класса. Когда в конце мая вечерние улицы наполняются лимузинами, и из них выпархивают райскими пестрыми птицами выпускницы, когда школьные коридоры наполняются перешептываниями, взрывами смеха и слез, запахом цветов, и даже учителя исполняются какой-то мечтательной задумчивости — тогда юное еще сердце оказывается покорено мистерией под названием «пром».  
Каждый выпускник знал: какой бы шикарной ни была твоя машина, каким бы дорогим и брендовым ни было платье, а если ты не найдешь на пром достойную пару — быть тебе неудачником. Кто-то получил приглашение еще несколько месяцев назад и ходил гоголем, кто-то планировал пригласить, но собирался с духом, кто-то уже выслал свое приглашение в какой-нибудь университет и нервно ожидал, не соизволит ли приглашенный студент (какая честь!) явиться на школьный бал.  
А кто-то нервно грыз ногти и блуждал взглядом брошенной собаки по толпе: когда же? Ну кто-нибудь? Ну пожалуйста! Одинокие парни сбивались в стайки, пытаясь поддержать друг друга и деланно-презрительно отзываясь об «этих придурках, которые только и знают, что за девкой своей бегать». Но стоило кому-то из них покинуть этот оплот девственности, радостно держась за руку какой-нибудь непритязательной дамы, и его провожали злыми затравленными взглядами.  
Одиноких девушек было немного. Им обычно не составляло труда разыскать какого-нибудь родственника по материнской линии, согласного поддержать честь семьи, друга по переписке или просто охочего до выпускниц молодящегося придурка с работы. Те же, кому даже этого не досталось, представляли из себя самое жалкое зрелище.  
И Саша никогда бы не подумала, ни в одном страшнейшем кошмаре не увидела бы, что и она окажется среди них.  
Некоронованная королева вечеринок, владычица сердец доброй половины школы.  
Лузерша.

***

Мик Митчелл мял в руках кепку и старательно разглядывал носки своей обуви. Он не мог поднять глаза, боясь встретить с презрительным взглядом Саши, старенькие «Найки», доставшиеся от старшего брата, были его единственным оплотом спокойствия, не дававшим бедняге упасть в обморок от стресса.  
Мик уже с восьмого класса знал, что быть ему в среде неудачников. С девушками не ладилось: он боялся их до какого-то животного ступора, как олень боится приближающейся машины, страшно заикался и краснел так ярко, что казалось, будто к его лицу хлынули все шесть литров крови. К нему поначалу даже проявляли интерес, Мик был высоким и тощим, лопоухим и рыжим, но довольно обаятельным и неплохим парнем. Он бы и сам с удовольствием ответил, может, подержался бы с девушкой за ручку или (о, ужас) робко чмокнул в щеку, но стоило ему посмотреть в девичье лицо, такое красивое и холодное, как Вольф 359, как он тут же терялся, забывал свое имя и буквы латинского алфавита, и стоял столбом до тех пор, пока ошарашенная его поведением прекрасная нимфа не сбежит. Тогда он выдыхал и начинал отчаянно себя ненавидеть.  
Одно время Мик думал, что он гей, и даже попытался в десятом классе встречаться с Эдди Брауном, но ему быстро надоело, и они мирно разошлись.  
За четыре года Мик вполне смирился со своей несостоятельностью, как бойфренда, а перед промом хорошо подружился с компанией таких же неудачников. Они собирались пойти вместе, решив, что квартет удалых самцов гораздо лучше, чем какая-то там пара.  
И жизнь его была тиха и размеренна, совершенно лишена любовных потрясений и беспокойств, ровно до того момента, когда его после школы не окликнула Саша.  
Саша. Прекрасная и свирепая королева кутежа, бессменная капитанша команды чирлидерш, объект эротических фантазий всех, кого Мик знал (кроме него самого, конечно, он даже в фантазиях пугался безымянных гурий, которые являются с первыми поллюциями, наверное, каждому парню в мире). И она. Его. Окликнула.  
Мик замер, зажмурился и не сходил с места, пока властная беловолосая валькирия не объяснила ему, что он, Мик, завтра должен к ней, Саше, подойти на перемене и во всеуслышанье пригласить на бал. Платье золотое, в качестве бутоньерки она предпочитает орхидеи сорта мильтония, не опаздывать.  
Она уже ушла, а Мик все еще стоял, боясь пошевелиться. Разумеется, не выполнить ее приказ ему даже в голову не пришло.  
Поэтому на следующий день, надушенный отцовским одеколоном и наряженный в свою лучшую футболку, он уверенно, в три шага подошел к Саше на перемене и…  
Уставился в пол.  
Его запал на этом кончился.  
Саша закатила глаза и вздохнула.  
— О, Мик, ты приглашаешь меня на бал? — громко осведомилась она, тут же обратив на себя и неудавшегося кавалера все доступное внимание.  
Мик, пораженный своей дерзостью, коротко кивнул.  
— Да, разумеется, я… — продолжила Саша на той же ноте, пока ее не перебили.  
— Мик, дружище, я тебе не советую! Она приведет своего жабьего дружка, тебе точно не поздоровится!  
Саша, бешено сверкнув глазами, повернула голову, выискивая в толпе шутника.  
— Ты бы лучше подумал о той кобыле, которую пригласил сам, Дейв! — прошипела она и железной хваткой вцепилась в запястье Мика, попытавшегося под шумок улизнуть.  
Дейв надулся, но не нашел, что ответить. Одноклассницы смеривали Мика насмешливыми жалостливыми взглядами, которых он, к счастью для себя, не видел, продолжая рассматривать трещины в полу.  
Саше же было плевать. Она знала одно: на пром она придет не одна.

***

На кухне трещал телевизор. Какое-то дурацкое дневное шоу для домохозяек, хорошо забивающее эфир и голову. Это было хорошо: возможно, мама не услышит, что она вернулась.  
Саша медленно закрыла за собой дверь, не хлопнув ей, как обычно, а тихо-тихо щелкнув замком. Замерла, прислушиваясь. Нет, все еще шумит вода, гремят тарелки. Осталось прокрасться к лестнице, взбежать по ней наверх и быстро запереться в комнате, пока…  
— Саша?  
Черт!  
Саша, уже поднявшаяся на две ступеньки, тихо выругалась и спустилась обратно. Если уже заметили, то не было смысла бежать.  
— Привет, ма, — нарочито беспечно поздоровалась она, заходя на кухню и плюхаясь на стул с самым развязным видом.  
— Ну что, как дела с выпускным балом?  
Саша внутренне простонала. Пром был лейтмотивом всех разговоров в ее семье последние пару месяцев. И если отец еще пытался показывать хоть какое-то безразличие, свалив вопросы воспитания дочери на жену, то сашина мать крепко взяла ее в оборот.  
Ее доченька обязана была стать королевой бала. Потому что и она, и ее мать, и мать матери, и вообще все женщины семьи до самого основания этой традиции были королевами прома. И, как свято она была уверена, именно поэтому всегда удачно выходили замуж и жили в беззаботной роскоши.  
— Нормально, ма, — сухо ответила Саша и взяла из стеклянной вазы на столе яблоко. Жевание — это отличный повод игнорировать некоторые неудобные вопросы.  
— Выбрала себе кавалера?  
Этот вопрос она задавала каждый чертов день начиная с февраля. Как по часам, вместо «доброго утра» и «спокойной ночи» — «ты выбрала себе кавалера, Саша?». Саша всеми силами старалась поддерживать для матери иллюзию своей востребованности. Она пренебрежительно отвергала на словах то одного своего одноклассника, то другого, чем поначалу вызывала всецелое материнское одобрение («молодец, детка, что не распыляешься на первого встречного!»), а под конец — смутную тревогу.  
Сашина мать начинала подозревать, что в школе банально нет столько парней, скольких ее дочь якобы отшила.  
В какой-то момент она сама начала предлагать варианты.  
— Может, Дейв? Он, вроде, капитан футбольной команды — это хороший старт. И неплохой молодой человек, если мне не изменяет память. Это же он ухаживал за тобой?  
Дейв, так взбесивший Сашу в тот день, действительно неровно к ней дышал. А потом злее всех издевался, когда в школе узнали, что у Саши… есть пара.  
Энн, Энн, что же ты наделала?  
— У его уродливой кузины тоже пром в этот день, она осталась одна, и родители Дейва попросили его составить ей пару, — легко врала Саша.  
Убедительная ложь находилась у нее для каждого варианта, предложенного матерью.  
И наконец, сидя на кухне и грызя кисловатое яблоко, она могла спокойно сказать правду. Впервые за два месяца.  
— Да, мам, нашла. Это Мик Митчелл, помнишь его?  
Та нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить. Для нее это действительно было важно.  
— Митчелл? Это не тот, смешной?..  
— Он, может, и смешной, — спешно отпарировала Саша, — но он перспективный. Он уже занимается какими-то программными разработками, а это очень востребовано сейчас.  
Здесь она не была уверена, говорит правду или лжет. Про Мика ходили слухи, что он чем-то там занимается с компами, но так как еще ни одной девчонке не удавалось уломать его переустановить Windows, слухи оставались слухами. Так что тут она могла попасть пальцем в небо.  
К счастью, такой вариант ее мать успокоил. Ну и что, что не красавец? Главное, чтобы дочь была в надежных руках.  
Человеческих руках.  
— Ну хорошо, что ты, наконец, выбрала, — заключила она. — Ты уже сказала ему, какого цвета твое платье? И мне нужен телефон его матери — нам нужно обсудить некоторые детали. Он ведь собирается заехать за тобой на лимузине?  
Черт!  
Саша совсем забыла про эту деталь. И была абсолютно точно уверена, что Мик никогда и ни за что не приедет за ней на лимузине. Если, конечно, она сама не оплатит аренду.  
А еще его костюм. И нормальный парфюм. И, видимо, собственную бутоньерку.  
— Да, мам, конечно.  
Мать улыбнулась.  
— Вот и славно. Спускайся к обеду через час, милая.  
Саша, с честью выдержав испытание, облегченно выдохнула, походя чмокнула маму в щеку и поднялась к себе в комнату.  
Через десять минут та поднялась за ней. Ступая неслышно в мягких домашних тапочках, стараясь не шуршать шелковым халатом-кимоно, обеспокоенная женщина подкралась к двери в сашину спальню и прислушалась.  
Ей не было за это стыдно. В конце концов, она мать. И она просто пыталась уберечь свою семью.

В тот день она вошла без стука. Было поздно, Саша уже должна была спать, а ей нужно было просто сложить в шкаф стопку выглаженного белья на утро. Не хотелось будить ребенка ради такой мелочи, да и что страшного можно найти в подростковой спальне около полуночи?  
Дверь открылась, впустив в полумрак комнаты узкую полоску желтого искусственного света. Высветил уголок кровати, небрежно сброшенную кучу белья, большого плюшевого медведя… и горящий фосфоресцентной зеленью глаз.  
Что-то грузное и бесформенное тяжело дышало во мраке, склонившись над кроватью дочери. Исполненная истерического ужаса женщина выронила стопку чистой одежды и наотмашь ударила ладонью по выключателю, освещая комнату.  
На развороченной кровати Саша обнимала монстра. Нет, не обнимала — это было что-то более пикантное, что-то, вполне приличествующее девочке-подростку в ее возрасте, но…не так. Не с ЭТИМ.  
Что это вообще такое?!  
Саша испуганно столкнула с себя тварь, прикрылась уголком одеяла, и, что-то стыдливо бормоча, вытолкала мать за дверь.  
Она стояла там, ни живая, ни мертвая, словно в одну секунду сошедшая с ума, пока Саша, наспех одетая, не выскользнула к ней в коридор, закрыв дверь за своей спиной. Она была пунцово-красная и боялась смотреть матери в глаза.  
— Это…это что такое? — голос отказывался повиноваться, и вместо грозного окрика вышел только слабый, сиплый шепот бесконечно напуганного человека.  
— О, мам, я не думала, что ты зайдешь, и…  
— Что это?  
— Мам, я…  
— Что я видела?  
— Ну, знаешь, у меня уже такой возраст, я достаточно взрослая, и…  
— Оно еще там?  
У Саши дрожали губы и плечи. Она вжалась спиной в дверь и быстро кивнула.  
— Спускайся на кухню.  
— Мам, мы тихо…  
— НА КУХНЮ.  
У нее впервые получилось что-то, похожее на крик. На срывающийся вопль раненой птицы. Саша опустила голову, обошла ее боком, боясь повернуться затылком, и послушно отошла к лестнице. Уходя, бросила через плечо.  
— Только не заходи, ладно?  
У ее матери дрожали руки. Вспотевшей, мокрой ладонью она взялась за хромированную дверную ручку, но вдруг отдернула руку и торопливо отошла. Нет, она не хотела видеть это снова.  
Саша сидела на барном стуле, поджав босые ноги. В ее руке мелко трясся стакан с водой, веки покраснели и опухли, отчаянно сдерживая готовящийся поток слез.  
— Я разложу тебе диван в гостиной, — сухо бросила мать, наливая стакан и себе. Только не с водой.  
— Мне нельзя вернуться в комнату?  
— Пока оно там, нет.  
Саша шмыгнула носом и обхватила себя руками за плечи.  
— Он будет нервничать, — сообщила она срывающимся от напряжения голосом.  
Стакан грохнул о каменную столешницу.  
— ОН? Это еще и он?! Господи, Саша, что это вообще такое? Откуда ты это притащила?!  
У нее начиналась истерика. В криках появлялись визгливые, истеричные нотки, ее крупно трясло. Голова начинала раскалываться мигренной аурой.  
Она отказывалась, отказывалась в это верить, это бред, галлюцинации, этого не может быть, не может!  
Что это такое?  
Что это за тварь?!  
И ведь Саша тоже ее видела, тоже была там, лежала под ней, лежала о-господи-боже-чем-они-там-занимались?!  
Оно ведь не человек?  
— Мама! — Саша вскочила, схватила ее, оседающую в предобморочном состоянии.  
Погружаясь в темноту, она видела светящийся глаз.

Больше они не поднимали эту тему. Утром в сашиной спальне никого не было. Возможно, это был бредовый сон, какая-то странная побочка от нового успокоительного, но Саша выглядела такой виноватой, такой тихой и испуганной, что становилось ясно — нихрена. Нихрена это не был сон.  
Ее дочь действительно трахалась с какой-то мерзкой нечеловеческой тварью. Но она боялась спросить. Надеялась быстро забыть, заглушить таблетками, но отчего-то не забывалось.  
А еще каждую ночь она вставала с постели и подслушивала у спальни дочери. Иногда тихо открывала дверь и, внутренне холодея, заглядывала внутрь. Она не знала, что сделала бы, увидев это снова, но этого больше не повторилось. Саша сладко спала совершенно одна.  
А теперь, когда у нее появился нормальный кавалер, мама почти совсем успокоилась.  
Она немного постояла под дверью, задержав дыхание. Тихо играла музыка — наверное, Саша смотрела видео. Ничего страшного. Ничего необычного.  
Она вернулась на кухню.

***  
Человеческая кожа гладкая, тонкая, как брюшко гусеницы. Тронь сильнее — под ней расплывется синяя гематома, и Саша будет сердито шипеть, не давая к себе прикоснуться.  
Он не хотел делать ей больно.  
Время грубых ласк прошло. Люди хрупкие, даром, что превосходят ростом вдвое, от настоящей жабьей любви легко ломаются пополам. Пришлось привыкнуть любить вполсилы, держать себя в руках каждую секунду, даже в самые жаркие и крышесносные моменты. Благо, держать себя в руках он умел прекрасно.  
От шеи до копчика — изогнутая впадинка позвоночника. Саша похожа на ласку — на ту свирепую огромную тварь, которая убивает зимой зазевавшихся жаб и уносит в логово к своим голым слепым детенышам. Даже мягкий светлый пушок, покрывающий тело — как звериная шерсть. Не хватает только хвоста, вместо него ямка, сразу за ней округлые холмики ягодиц. Грайм знает, что они скрывают вторую клоаку, людям природа их сделала две. Зачем, если Саша не позволяет ее касаться? Был в этом какой-то пикантный секрет, но Грайм лишний раз старался не раздражать вспыльчивую человечицу. Она заводилась с полоборота, что в битве, что в любви, и Грайм млел, когда видел в ее глазах вспыхивающую яростную страсть. Саша была больше жабой, чем все жабы Башни, и за это ей можно было простить хрупкое длинное тело и вторую бесполезную клоаку.  
Грайм приподнялся на локте. В спальне было прохладно, Саша накрыла ноги тяжелой шкурой, но ее кожа все равно покрылась маленькими бородавками мурашек. Так красиво. Ладонь скользнула по боку, пересчитав каждую косточку выпирающих ребер, легла на бедро и легонько сжала. Он заводился.  
Саша раздраженно хлопнула ладонью по его руке. Она сегодня была не в настроении. В Башню явилась поздно, уже после ужина, заставив солдат волноваться. Перси играл и шутил вполсилы, то и дело тревожно поглядывая на капитана: где она? Где же? Грайм отвечал ему злобным взглядом — когда лейтенант отсутствовала, воины сполна отхлебывали тяжелого характера капитана.  
Теперь она лежит в его постели, повернувшись спиной, и пресекает всякую попытку сблизиться.  
— Что случилось?  
Саша не ответила, только коротко повела плечами. Грайму тяжело давались светские беседы, когда она, обнаженная, была так близко, но он старался.  
— Твой бал. Как идут дела?  
Саша глубоко вздохнула и перевернулась на спину. Соски на аккуратных яблочках груди остро торчали от холода. Сама по себе человеческая грудь Грайма не возбуждала, но он знал, что для людей это интимное место, и потому привычно положил на нее ладонь. Саша не стала ее сбрасывать, только сморщила вздернутый носик.  
— Позвала какого-то придурка, — недовольно бросила она, подтягивая теплую шкуру повыше. — Из тех, кто остался. Как ты понимаешь, мне достались объедки.  
Суть сашиной проблемы от Грайма неизменно ускользала. Он знал, что она могла бы заполучить любого человеческого самца, если бы захотела. Если уж жабы падали к ее ногам, готовые на все, то слабые и изнеженные люди точно не устояли бы перед ее хитростью. Но она не хотела (чем, кстати, Грайм был доволен, хоть и старался себе не признаваться), и почему-то очень злилась.  
— Ты сможешь поменять партнера в любой момент. Достаточно поманить пальцем.  
Саша повернулась к нему лицом впервые за вечер. Ей нравилась его грубоватая лесть.  
— Граймси, ты прелесть, как всегда, — в качество поощрения она пододвинулась ближе и прижалась к его груди.  
Саша была очень теплая, почти горячая, как всегда. Чудесная способность людей производить тепло была в свое время невероятной зимней находкой. Грайм любил прижаться к ее горячему боку и греться. Какие-то глубинные инстинкты амфибии при этом выражали свое полное довольство.  
— Просто раздражает, что я теперь какая-то отщепенка, — сердито продолжила Саша. — Раньше они сами бы передо мной в штабель уложились. А теперь я выбираю из отбросов!  
— Они боятся меня, — удовлетворенно заметил Грайм и вернул руку на сашино бедро, решив, что теперь можно.  
— Не надо делать такую довольную рожу. Это все из-за Энн.  
Энн Бунчуй. Лучшая подруга, о которой Саша прожужжала все уши Башне до того печального инцидента с казнью революционера.  
А по возвращении Энн подробно рассказала всем про свои приключения. С фото-доказательствами. Как потом объяснила Саша, они ни на что не повлияли, и бедолагу посчитали чокнутой. Но вот за что злая школьная молва зацепилась, так это за сашину интрижку с ним. Даже порожденная больным воображением, она показалась всем настолько примечательной, что некоторые даже поверили. В факт интрижки, опустив детали. Закрепилось только прозвище «жабий дружок». Не такое, на взгляд Грайма, и обидное, но он благоразумно придерживал свои комментарии при себе.  
Человеческая мораль была для Грайма сложным и запутанным явлением. Но Саша сказала, что это плохо сказалось на ее репутации — и он поверил. А еще больше поверил после того, как его до безумия испугалась сашина мать.  
Выплеснув накопившееся недовольство, Саша немного расслабилась и благосклонно приняла его ласки. Грайм довольно квакнул. Свою брачную песню он почти не контролировал, но Саше она не всегда нравилась, поэтому приходилось давить в себе рвущийся наружу радостный квак. Сейчас она возражать не стала, только усмехнулась.  
— Я все еще могу пойти с тобой, — предложил Грайм, оторвавшись от выцеловывания ее живота.  
Саша решительно помотала головой.  
— Мы это обсуждали. Я не хочу, чтобы ты показывался.  
Грайм не до конца понимал, почему. Он был хорошей партией, и прекрасно это знал. Любая жаба была бы рада ответить на его танец, но Саша… она как будто… стеснялась?  
Это было немного обидно. Настолько, что, обнаруживая себя утром снова в постели одного, Грайм раздосадованно заставлял солдат бегать лишние три круга на утренней тренировке. А то и четыре.  
— Ох, ты опять загрузился, — Саша сочувственно погладила его по щеке. — Может, однажды я тебя возьму с собой. Но не сейчас, хорошо? Иди сюда.  
Она притянула его к себе.

***

— А теперь чуть повернись!  
— Мааам, это уже сотая фотка, хватит!  
Саша занималась позированием последние полчаса. Вставала у лестницы, у стены, клала руку на пояс, снимала, поправляла волосы, поворачивалась то одним боком, то другим, и ее это уже изрядно начинало бесить. Но что скажешь матери, которая, как гордая наседка, никак не могла налюбоваться дочерью? А любоваться было чем.  
Профессиональный мейкап и прическа, на которые в салоне убили все утро и еще кусочек дня, определенно сделали свое дело. Саша и так слыла красавицей, но в этот вечер она была просто сногсшибательна. Дресскод прома запрещал глубокие вырезы, но зачем они, если умелый крой и так подчеркнет все, что надо? Платье из золотистого шелка, на первый взгляд такое строгое, в движении струилось, летело и очерчивало все, что надо, и даже немного больше. Мать была не против: ее принцессе было, что показать, а какой возраст подойдет для этого лучше, чем восемнадцать лет?  
Она сделала еще один, последний кадр и украдкой стерла с глаз набежавшую слезу.  
— Ты у меня такая красавица.  
Саша закатила глаза.  
— Ты это мне весь вечер говоришь, ма.  
— Может, все-таки наденешь мое ожерелье?  
— Жемчуг старит! У меня отличная шея, пусть будет голой.  
Мама согласно кивнула. Она, конечно, мечтала, что ее дочь последует традиции и наденет фамильное жемчужное колье, но если не хочет, то что уж тут поделаешь — Саша была очень упрямой, этим она пошла в отца.  
— Где же твой кавалер? — мать обеспокоенно бросила взгляд на настенные часы: без четверти семь. В восемь начиналось торжество, стоило бы поторопиться.  
Саша нервничала. Неделю назад она заказала себе лимузин, передала чек и контакты фирмы Мику, но вдруг он налажает? Потеряется, забудет, просто испугается и решит не приезжать? Это будет так унизительно!  
— Может, заехал за друзьями, — Саша неопределенно повела плечом.  
— Раньше, чем за дамой? Это довольно невежливо.  
Саша, зная, что ближайшие пятнадцать минут ей придется выслушивать материнские переживания, на всякий случай решила выйти посмотреть, не стоит ли Мик на пороге, боясь позвонить в дверь. И как в воду глядела.  
Тот действительно мялся на дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу. Водитель лимузина, припаркованного у ворот, безразлично курил — сколько они уже здесь стояли?  
Саша быстро спустилась, зло схватила Мика за запястье и втащила в дом.  
— О, Мик, привет! — громко поздоровалась она, делая для матери вид, будто бы он только-только зашел. — Мы уже заждались. Это мне? Какая прелесть!  
Бутоньерку из белых орхидей (которую Саша тоже сама себе заказала), Мик мял в руках, и нежные цветы, не выдержав такого варварского обращения, почти тут же увяли. Саша нацепила их на руку и спрятала за спину, чтобы не показывать матери.  
— Мик, мы так ждали! — мать вплыла в комнату томно и величаво, привычно пытаясь произвести хорошее первое впечатление. Впечатление было настолько хорошим, что Мик опустил глаза и отступил на шаг, готовясь бежать. — Саша так много о тебе рассказывала! Я рада, что вы идете вместе. Можно я сделаю фото?  
И, не дожидаясь разрешения, она вскинула розовую «мыльницу» и щелкнула кнопкой. Саша фыркнула. Ничего она, разумеется, не рассказывала, но ее мать не была бы собой, если бы отказалась от приличий.  
— Все, ма, мы поехали! — выталкивая Мика в дверь, сообщила Саша. — Надо еще заехать за Энн!  
— Конечно-конечно, моя дорогая. Хорошо тебе повеселиться!  
Она пристально посмотрела в сгорбленную спину уходящего Мика. Только не подведи, парень. Только не отдавай ее.

Как только Саша удобно устроилась в дорогом кожаном салоне автомобиля, она тут же выбросила из головы и свою тревожную мать, и волнения прошедшего дня. На Мика она старалась не смотреть, тот отвечал ей тем же. Осталось только забрать Энн с ее кавалером, и лучший вечер в жизни торжественно можно считать открытым.  
Энн с родителями жили в хорошеньком частном доме в пригороде. Ехать до него было далековато, но Саша хорошо владела таймингом и не переживала. Главное, чтобы подруга уже была собрана, и долго возиться не пришлось.  
— Сиди в машине, — коротко бросила она Мику, выходя.  
Под острыми каблуками хрустел гравий подъездной дорожки. Не самое удобное покрытие, но Саша пересекла его в несколько широких шагов и решительно постучала в дверь. Энн открыла сразу же, как будто только этого и ждала.  
— Саша! — она радостно взвизгнула и повисла у подруги на шее. — Мы не опаздываем?  
— Только, если ты уже готова, — улыбнулась Саша. — Я войду?  
— Конечно.  
Ярко горел свет и пахло какими-то экзотическими пряностями, как всегда в доме Энн. Ее родители наверняка переживали о вечере прома не меньше сашиных, но по-своему: наготовили кучу еды и сунули дочери с собой на случай, если кормить на фуршете будут плохо. Саше, когда она заходила в гости, тоже предлагали, но ей остро-сладкая тайская еда не нравилась. Только бы и сейчас не усадили за стол!  
В гостиной что-то грохнуло. Энн испуганно вздрогнула и обернулась.  
— Все хорошо! — звонкий мальчишеский голос звучал довольно уверенно.  
Сердце Саши упало. Она знала этот голос.  
— О, — сухо сказала она. — Плантары здесь?  
Энн просияла.  
— Да, они пришли помочь мне подготовиться, правда, мило? — она широко улыбнулась. — Смотри, что мне подарили!  
Она чуть оттянула ворот платья, показывая Саше приколотую к нему брошь. Нет, даже не брошь — живого огромного жука с золотыми переливающимися надкрыльями, смирно вцепившегося лапками в скользкую ткань. Саша натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Очень симпатично.  
— Я сбегаю, посмотрю, что там, и мы поедем!  
— Стой, а твой партнер? Том, да? Из параллели?  
Энн отмахнулась.  
— Мы встретимся уже на проме. Не сюда же его приводить, ну, ты понимаешь?  
И она ускользнула за дверь.  
Саша понимала. Прекрасно понимала. Родители Энн на удивление спокойно приняли ее «вторую семью», состоящую из разумных лягушек. Плантары гостили у Бунчуев на праздниках, длинных выходных и просто иногда, когда Энн соскучивалась. Сами пережившие трудную ассимиляцию, тайское семейство помогали необычным друзьям дочери освоиться в новом для них мире, но больше никому лягушки не показывались на глаза. На всякий случай.  
Саша должна была радоваться за подругу, но на самом деле она странно, иррационально обижалась. Почему ее семья просто не могла быть такой же? Почему ей приходилось сворачивать одеяло в кокон и включать запись своего сопения, убегая по ночам в Башню, чтобы излишне опекающая мама не переживала?  
Миссис Бунчуй — мама Энн — вышла из гостиной и тепло обняла Сашу.  
— Здравствуй, — ее английский был не идеален, но достаточно хорош. — Спасибо, что подвезешь Энн.  
— О, это не проблема, миссис Бунчуй. У вас, я вижу, гости.  
— Да, юный Сприг баловался с языком. Грохот, — пояснила тайка.  
Саша понимающе кивнула. Она вдруг живо представила, как лягушонок выстреливает на спор липким языком-присоской в маленькую земную муху, и вдруг попадает в какую-нибудь фарфоровую безделушку.  
— Все живы, все живы! — сообщила Энн, возвращаясь в коридор. — Мам, мы с Сашей поехали.  
Женщина расцеловала свою дочь в обе щеки и смахнула с ее плеча какую-то невидимую пылинку. Лягушачье семейство в полном составе высыпало из гостиной. Старый Хоппадайя смахнул умиленную слезу.  
— Моя девочка стала совсем взрослой! — заметив Сашу, он немного сжался. — О, кхм. Здравствуй, Саш.  
— Добрый вечер, — сухо ответила она на приветствие.  
Энн, почувствовав, что обстановка накаляется, неловко улыбнулась, чмокнула всех во влажные щеки и, взяв Сашу за руку, быстро выскочила за дверь.  
Мик в машине уже вскрыл одну бутылку шампанского. Саша не могла оценить, сколько он уже выпил, но ей не нравился маслянистый блеск в его глазах. Она отобрала бутылку.  
— Директор спалит — выгонит, — бутылка со звоном отправилась обратно в ледяное ведерко.  
Мик не стал возражать. Лимузин тронулся, Энн высунулась из окна и долго махала рукой, пока ее дом не скрылся за поворотом.

***  
Вечер в Башне проходил удивительно тихо. Извилистые гулкие коридоры словно бы вымерли, идешь и идешь по ним, и никто не выбежит навстречу, пряча под плащом умыкнутое с кухни, никто не кричит с крыши цаплей, отрабытывая проигрыш в кости.  
На стенах остались только дневные дозорные. Они не переговаривались, не перебрасывались скабрезными шутками, не просили Перси сыграть «что-нибудь эдакое». Грайм кружил по Башне, выискивая, на ком сорвать накопившееся тревожное раздражение, но зацепиться было попросту не за что. Впервые солдаты являли собой образец дисциплинированности, хоть сейчас срисовывай и заноси в военный учебник. Именно тогда, когда Грайму больше всего хотелось выпустить пар. И он злился еще больше.  
Если бы здесь была Саша, она потребовала бы их похвалить. Наградить каким-нибудь вкусным ужином, лишним днем отгула. Но ее здесь не было, а потому Грайм бродил мрачной тенью, мстительным духом из сказок, выискивающим жертву.  
Саша. Она не придет сегодня, возможно, и завтра. Она запретила навещать ее, показываться родным, отказывалась приходить дольше, чем на несколько часов по ночам. Казалось, что она все больше отдаляется, но сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Грайм не принадлежал ее миру, и она не хотела, чтобы что-то изменилось.  
Рот сам собой искривился в оскале. Где эти проклятые солдаты? Тишина в Башне — как тишина в детской комнате, наверняка что-то грядет. Проходя мимо длинных бараков казарм, Грайм услышал сдержанный гул голосов. Ага!  
Он ворвался в казарму с видом победителя, готовый разить направо и налево наверняка устраивающих какое-то бесчинство жаб. Горло раздулось, готовя исторгнуть гневный окрик, глаз бешено сверкал, испепеляя любого, кто рискнул бы встать на его пути.  
И оттого то, что он увидел, казалось совершенным безумием.  
Солдаты чинно сидели каждый на своей койке и усердно полировали свои доспехи. Шорох песка, стирающего грязь и старое масло с железа, наполнял комнату монотонным тихим скрежетом.  
Грайм осекся и булькнул, давя в себе окрик. Солдаты синхронно, как по команде, отвлеклись от своего занятия и, увидев его, вскочили, отдавая честь. Куски брони повалились на каменный пол, грохоча и скрежеща.  
— Вольно, вольно, солдаты, — как-то даже неуверенно скомандовал Грайм, до сих пор не веря своим глазам.  
Солдаты подняли полировочные брусочки и снова чинно принялись за свое дело.  
— Какое похвальное рвение, — наконец, прокомментировал капитан, проходя между рядами коек и пытаясь углядеть во всем происходящем тайный умысел. — В честь чего?  
— Капитан, — Генри поднялся и махнул ладонью у виска.  
— Слушаю, рядовой.  
Генри жалобно заозирался, прося поддержки. Остальные сочувственно на него смотрели, но ничем помочь самовыдвиженцу не могли. Жаб сглотнул.  
— Капитан, мы… мы хотели бы попросить увольнительную.  
— Все? — опешил Грайм, внутренне ликуя от того, что он не ошибся насчет умысла.  
Генри кивнул.  
— И с чего бы я должен вам его дать? — предвкушая разнос, Грайм усмехнулся.  
Солдат как будто немного уменьшился в размерах под его взглядом и отчаянно невербально засигнализировал, умоляя товарищей о помощи.  
Его поддержала Морла.  
— Капитан, мы просим разрешения поддержать лейтенанта Сашу в ее важный день! — бодро оттараторила она на одном дыхании, боясь посмотреть грозному командиру в лицо.  
Грайма как будто окатило ушатом холодной воды. Такой просьбы он точно не ожидал услышать.  
— Каким образом вы собираетесь это сделать? — уже менее уверенно спросил он.  
— Мы идем на вечеринку! — хрипло воскликнула Фенс, потрясая в воздухе своим по-праздничному сияющим отполированным шлемом.  
— Если, конечно, Вы позволите, — поспешно уточнил Генри.  
Грайм замер. Он думал.  
Конечно, стоило на всех наорать, запретить даже думать об этом, выгнать всех на плац и заставить тренироваться до изнеможения. Им нельзя в ее мир! Выкиньте эти глупости из головы!  
А с другой стороны: кто сказал, что нельзя? Саша не хотела видеть его. Стеснялась только его. Но ничего не говорила про остальных, которые действительно хорошо сегодня себя показали, и ему стоило бы их наградить за усердие.  
Хотя бы и вечеринкой в другом мире.  
И сам он, конечно, пойдет. Не за Сашей, а присмотреть за своей бестолковой армией.  
Жабы молчали, напряженно ожидая его ответа. Капитан молчал уже очень долго, и с каждой секундой им все больше казалось, что сама эта просьба была немыслимой дерзостью, граничащей с хамством. Капитан будет прав, если всех их накажет.  
Но вместо этого он растянул зубастый широкий рот в ухмылке. И вдруг рявкнул:  
— Чего расселись? Ваши доспехи должны блестеть так, чтобы в них можно было увидеть врага, подкрадывающегося сзади! Мы выступаем через час. Генри!  
Генри от резкого окрика вздрогнул, но с готовностью вскочил.  
— Твоя кираса выглядит пока самой сносной: заканчивай быстрее и иди седлать моего паука! Живо!  
Солдаты ретиво заработали полировальными брусками. Они низко опустили головы, пряча довольные улыбки. Грайм отвернулся, не желая, чтобы и они видели его слишком воодушевленное лицо.  
Где там его парадные доспехи? Им не помешает немного блеска.

***

I'm in the sky tonight,  
There I can keep by your side  
Watching the wide world riot and hiding out  
I'll be coming home next year

Саша стояла у стены и покачивала головой в такт музыке. Дженни плеснула в ее пунш теплой водки из фляги, которую пронесла в резинке чулок, стало немного веселее. На танцполе, освещаемом зеленым лазерным светом, прижавшись друг к другу, топтались парочки. Два шага туда, два обратно — вот и весь танец, зато в процессе можно похватать партнершу за выпирающие части или даже засосать.  
Разумеется, ее на медляк никто не пригласил. Саша мрачно потягивала свою пуншевую водку. Она, конечно, сама могла подойти и вытащить на танцпол кого угодно, но это было ниже ее достоинства.  
— Эй, Мик! — она пощелкала в воздухе пальцами, даже не повернувшись в ее сторону. — Принеси мне еще пунша.  
Мик не отходил от нее весь вечер. Когда они только пришли в ресторан, он попытался смыться к своей компании одиночек, но они предателя не простили, и с позором выгнали его «к своей девке». Находиться рядом с Сашей было последним, чего от этого вечера хотел Мик, но у него не было выбора — по крайней мере, иногда она давала ему какие-то поручения, и это немного развлекало. Мик с готовностью подорвался, и, старательно огибая танцующие пары, побрел к фуршетному столику.

Take it till life runs out  
No one can find us now,  
Living with our heads underground  
Into the night we shine

— Саш! Как тебе вечер?  
Энн пробивалась к ней через толпу напролом. Ее даже не заметили, кажется, кто-то начал лезть к кому-то в трусы прямо посреди зала. Саша хмыкнула.  
— Сойдет, — коротко бросила она и протянула Энн стакан.  
Та понюхала напиток, отхлебнула и понимающе усмехнулась.  
— Дженни? У меня ощущение, будто она не одну флягу с собой пронесла. Ты чего не танцуешь?  
Саша повела плечом и ответила вопросом на вопрос:  
— А ты?  
— Я не люблю медляки, ты же знаешь. Мне подавай чего энергичнее! — она изобразила руками что-то вроде волны — Надо бы диджею намекнуть, что он перебирает с музыкой для парочек. Эй, там что, Тони Макконахи сунул руку под юбку Энджел? Тони, ты отвратителен!  
Она сложила ладони рупором и крикнула это прямо в толпу. Саша рассмеялась.  
— Энн, ты прелесть, ты знаешь это? Песня скоро кончится, пошли вдвоем потопчемся.  
— Кто партнер? — деловито осведомилась Энн, отставляя стакан.  
— А есть разница? Они просто обнимаются и раскачиваются!

Lighting the way we glide by  
Catch me if I get too high  
When I come down  
I'll be coming home next year

От Энн сладко пахло манго и яблоневым цветом. Саша положила ей на плечо голову, уткнулась носом в смуглую шею и вдохнула всей грудью. К манго добавилась легкая смородиновая кислинка, ветивер и белый кедр. Саша и не подозревала в своей подруге такого гурманского парфюмерного вкуса.  
— Парфюм шикарный, — сообщила она, не поднимая головы. — Отольешь потом?  
— Это мамин, — немного смущенно призналась Энн. — Могу спросить у нее, как называется.  
Саша согласно кивнула.  
Два шага туда, два обратно. Они столкнулись плечами с другой парой, тихо извинились и тут же Энн влепилась спиной в еще одну.  
— Я предлагаю идти напролом! — заговорщически подмигнула ей Саша, и они, крепко обнявшись в несокрушимый пушечный снаряд, со смехом и визгом принялись расталкивать танцующих плечами. На них недовольно шипели, но кто-то же должен был расшевелить это сонное царство?

Watching the whole world wind around and round  
I'll be coming home next year  
I'll be coming home next year  
Everything's alright up here  
When I come down  
I'll be coming home next year  
Say good-bye

Песня закончилась, парочки с видимым сожалением разлеплялись.  
— Саша, ты мне ногу оттоптала! — недовольно заявила ей Энджел, найдя после танца в толпе, разбредающейся к фуршету.  
— Я? Ты явно путаешь меня с Тони, — невозмутимо парировала Саша, — видимо, под твоей юбкой было что-то настолько интересное, что он не справился с управлением.  
Энн прыснула и отбила пять.  
— Мы какие-то ужасные ханжи с тобой, — со смешком посетовала она. — Все-таки пром, самое время.  
Саша пожала плечами.  
— Давай заберем у Мика пунш и выйдем подышать. Мне что-то все хуже и хуже от духоты.  
Энн участливо подставила локоть, на который Саша оперлась. Спертый воздух неприятно давил на голову. Шлейфы духов десятков девушек смешались и породили какую-то чудовищную химеру, пахнущую, как дешевый дезодорант. Саша взяла из руки Мика стакан, так и не удостоив его взглядом, и вместе с Энн стала продираться через толпу к выходу.  
У выхода была какая-то возня. Кто-то пытался выйти, кто-то войти, образовалась давка, Саша, недовольно шипя, расталкивала народ локтями.  
Вдруг толпа отхлынула назад, резко, почти бегом. Сашу и Энн смяло телами, Энн принялась колотить по чужим спинам остренькими кулачками.  
— Что за хрень?! Эй, эй, разойдитесь!  
Ей не ответили. Музыка смолкла. В образовавшейся тишине чей-то зычный голос прозвучал особенно громко, как из рупора.  
— Здесь ли проходит вечеринка по поводу выпуска лейтенанта Саши?

***

Хэнк Оливер был хорошим человеком. Чтобы не сидеть на шее у родителей, после учебы по вечерам подрабатывал охранником в клубе. Он старался держать себя в форме, регулярно ходил в зал, и его внушительного вида обычно хватало для того, чтобы потенциальные нарушители вели себя пристойно. Пару раз приходилось выносить пьяных, почти каждую неделю ссориться с фриками, пытающимися пробраться на закрытые вечеринки, прикрываясь именами своих якобы известных протеже. В общем, работа шла хорошо, а в сезон промов особенно. С немного поддатыми школьниками было легко, а школьницы в какой-то момент смелели и начинали строить глазки. Это немного тешило его мужское эго, но лишнего себе Хэнк не позволял.  
Несмотря на то, что дебоширы встречались редко, он теоретически представлял, что с ними делать. На эту вечеринку по поводу школьного выпуска Хэнк шел спокойным и уверенным в себе. Не было еще такой ситуации, с которой он бы не разобрался. По крайней мере, ему так казалось до этого момента.  
Хэнк отошел от входа в ресторан, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, и закурил. Людей и машин становилось под вечер все меньше, уличные фонари то и дело выхватывали из темноты одинокую фигуру торопящегося домой прохожего, раз в пару минут глаза слепили фары проезжающей машины — и все.  
Потому Хэнк не сразу заметил, что вдоль улицы что-то приближается к нему. Что-то большое, неявных очертаний, медленно ползло вдоль домов, уверенно направляясь к ресторану. Хэнк прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в темноте. Груженая тележка? Нет, шевелилось как-то совсем живо.  
Он сделал пару шагов навстречу, бросив бычок на асфальт и потушив его подошвой ботинка. Желтый свет фонаря высветил длинную трехчленную лапу, покрытую короткими волосками. Волосы Хэнка встали дыбом. Еще не до конца понимая, что происходит, он достал из кармана смартфон, включил на нем фонарик и посветил.  
На него надвигался огромный паук. Мерзкое, уродливое создание, словно вышедшее из детских кошмаров. Смертоносные клыки расслабленно поджаты, лапки синхронно передвигают толстое волосатое тело. Восемь маленьких глазок смерили Хэнка безразличным взглядом, и он выронил смартфон.  
Кто-то подбежал, гулко топоча и звеня железом, поднял телефон с асфальта и протянул ему. Все еще включенный фонарик осветил лупоглазую нечеловеческую морду. Жирное безносое лицо с широко расставленными круглыми желтыми глазами улыбалось большим безгубым ртом.  
— Вот, вы уронили, — дружелюбно сообщил пришелец.  
Он был невысок: взрослому человеку едва доставал до груди, но тяжелая длинная ручища легко дотянулась до хэнкова лица. Хэнк тупо кивнул и забрал свою трубку.  
— Спроси дорогу! — крикнули из темноты, и он с каким-то отвлеченным ужасом понял, что там стоит целая толпа этих чудовищ.  
Шок не давал ему испугаться по-настоящему. Хэнк был похож на человека, который отрубил сам себе попавшую в капкан руку — не чувствовал ничего, кроме странного любопытства.  
— Точно! Извините, вы не подскажете, где сейчас проходит выпускная вечеринка лейтенанта Саши?  
Хэнк достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Потом, через полчаса, он будет поражен своей выдержкой и ледяным спокойствием, но сейчас его перегруженный мозг просто не мог выдать ничего другого.  
— Военных в нашем городе нет, но если вы на пром, то он в этом ресторане, — он указал рукой. — Только я вас не пущу, если у вас билетов нет.  
Из темноты раздался дружный разочарованный вздох.  
— И как же ты собираешься нам противостоять? — спросили Хэнка сверху.  
Он поднял глаза. Паук остановился рядом, всадник на его спине с вызовом смотрел сверху вниз на незадачливого вышибалу.  
— Действительно, — легко согласился Хэнк. — Но я надеюсь, вы с добрыми намерениями?  
— Разумеется! — горячо заверил его участливый пришелец, поднявший смартфон.  
Хэнк пожал плечами и демонстративно сделал шаг в сторону. Паук величаво продолжил свой ход, за ним, синхронно топоча, прошел целый отряд неизвестных существ. Зеленых и наряженных в средневековую броню.  
Хэнк закурил. Его руки начал разбивать лихорадочный тремор. Обычно в таких ситуациях люди клянутся завязать с вредными привычками, но Хэнк точно знал, что старина Marlboro тут ни при чем.  
Он сел прямо на асфальт и тупо уставился на дорогу. Так он просидит до самого утра, а потом вдруг уволится из охраны, переведется на другой факультет и станет преуспевающим дизайнером интерьеров.

***

Черт-черт-черт-черт-черт!  
Сердце Саши бешено колотилось где-то в горле. Не может быть, не может быть, как он мог, как он посмел…  
Она все-таки продралась сквозь толпу, чуть не потеряв по дороге бутоньерку. Энн осталась где-то позади, но Саша сейчас думала не о ней. Ее серые глаза потемнели, как штормовое небо, и как небо же были готовы метать молнии.  
Он поплатится, он у нее попляшет…  
В дверном проеме, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояли жабы. Они едва помещались в дверь широкими закованными в броню плечами, но на фоне старшеклассников казались совсем маленькими, и сильно по этому поводу нервничали. Перси, пробившийся вперед, испуганно жался за спину Брэддок, та, сжав тяжелые кулаки, на всякий случай была готова защищаться до последнего вздоха. Она никогда не видела столько людей в одном месте, и люди неожиданно показались ей жуткими.  
Только одного члена жабьего праздничного отряда не тронула внезапная всеобщая робость. Грайм не был бы капитаном, если бы его могли напугать такие мелочи. Он искал Сашу, остальное не имело значения.  
Саша растолкала локтями двух рослых парней и остановилась прямо перед ним. Ее плечи мелко дрожали от с трудом сдерживаемого гнева, и Грайм решил, что ничего прекраснее в своей жизни он не видел.  
— Саша!  
Жабы, увидев знакомое лицо, ощутимо повеселели.  
— Привет, Саш!  
— Ты такая красивая!  
— Как вечеринка?  
— А мы к тебе пришли!  
Все взгляды в зале обратились на Сашу. Как будто тысячи швейных иголок вонзились ей в спину. Она не слушала жабье радостное кваканье, и только сверлила взглядом главного, по ее мнению, виновника этого происшествия.  
— Я просила тебя не приходить, — наконец, выдавила она из спазматически сжавшегося от ярости горла.  
Грайм усмехнулся и обвел рукой собравшихся за его спиной солдат.  
— Они все попросили увольнительную, чтобы проведать тебя, и я не мог отказать. Так же, как не мог отпустить их одних.  
От такой наглости Саша на секунду потеряла дар речи.  
— Ты ослушался меня.  
Грайм сузил глаза.  
— Стоит ли напоминать, что ты все еще ниже меня по званию, лейтенант?  
— Лейтенант? Саша, ты, типа, военная?  
Школьники начинали оттаивать. Первый шок прошел, сменившись радостным возбуждением. Вот это да! Драма, какая драма! И эти создания — они пришельцы? Энн что, не чокнутая? Жабий дружок это не шутка?  
Одновременно всем безумно захотелось потрогать маленьких бронированных лягушек и остаться на своих местах, чтобы дослушать разборку.  
Саша уловила всеобщее настроение. Она не хотела становиться посмешищем БОЛЬШЕ, чем уже была. Она зло фыркнула, развернулась на каблуках и ушла вглубь танцевального зала.  
И это было самое лучшее решение, потому что оробевших жаб тут же обступила любопытная толпа. Они нависали сверху, перешептывались, перемигивались, тянули руки, чтобы хоть пальцем потрогать холодное железо — настоящее? Это все взаправду?  
Жабы сбились в плотный кружок, пытаясь скрыться от излишнего внимания и умоляюще смотрели на капитана. Он должен с этим разобраться!  
Но помощь пришла неожиданно с другой стороны.  
— Воу-воу, народ, дайте гостям пространства! — скомандовала Энн, подкрепляя слова болезненными тычками. — Давайте, расходимся, вы же их задавите! Вы что, жаб не видели? Я же показывала фотки!  
Любопытствующие школьники расходились неохотно, но жабы почувствовали себя легче.  
— Эй, где там музыка? Мы на проме или на похоронах? — проорала Энн диджею, и тот, пожав плечами, прибавил звук.  
Неожиданные гости произвели настоящий фурор. Каждый хотел подойти и что-нибудь спросить («вы типа с другой планеты?»), дать пунша и посмотреть, как жаба заливает целый стакан в широченный рот («ты видел, видел? Дай ему еще!»), потрогать доспехи («настоящие? Вот прям железные?») и даже попробовать потанцевать. Вы знаете, что такое вечеринка? А, вы на нее и пришли? А покажите, как вы это делаете!  
Солдаты, впервые оказавшиеся в центре такого обильного внимания, смущались, терялись и путались в словах, но, осознав, что люди пытаются вести себя дружелюбно и даже искренне интересуются ими — немного загордились. Искристое напряжение медленно сменилось на осторожное исследование друг друга, пока, наконец, не переросло в искреннее удовольствие от общения. Жабы не так и сильно отличались от людей: две руки, две ноги — чего еще надо? Вот если бы Саша привела сюда разумных осьминогов, вот это да, это было бы дело.  
Саша во всеобщем веселье участия не принимала. Она нашла самый дальний, самый завешенный шариками и мишурой угол, и сидела там, мрачно попивая чистую водку, украденную у Дженни.  
Но от кого-кого, а от лучшей подруги она спрятаться не могла. Энн решительно раздвинула руками шарики и ликующе гикнула, найдя, наконец, свою пропажу.  
— Саша! Саша, это нечестно! Почему ты не сказала, что пригласила жаб?  
— Потому что я не приглашала! — рявкнула Саша. — Более того: я запретила им приходить!  
— Почему? — Энн удивленно захлопала глазами.  
Саша раздраженно отмахнулась. Энн умела играть в дурочку, когда хотела.  
Энн не успокоилась, пока не умостилась рядом и не закрыла их обеих праздничной мишурой.  
— Эй, в чем проблема? — участливо спросила она.  
— Ты дура или прикидываешься? — зло сверкнула на нее глазами Саша. — Не видишь, что происходит?  
— Наверное, дура, — послушно согласилась Энн. — Что происходит?  
— Я посмешище! Посмешище, понимаешь? После того, как ты, вернувшись из Амфибии, всем разболтала, все считали тебя чокнутой, а я вообще стала аутсайдером! — Саша почти кричала, тщательно накрашенные глаза покраснели и опухли. — Над тобой когда-нибудь издевались за то, что ты встречаешься с жабой?  
— Нет, только за то, что я рассказываю небылицы, — криво усмехнулась Энн.  
— По крайней мере, твои родители не против того, что ты живешь на две семьи.  
Энн молчала. Она почему-то никогда не думала, что это так важно. Саша была твердой, напористой — она всегда знала, как повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Остро и емко отшучивалась, если речь заходила про «жабьего дружка», защищала Энн и беспечно отмахивалась, когда та спрашивала ее про мать.  
Кто же знал, что эта бравада была напускной?  
Саша спрятала лицо в ладонях. Бывшая королева, выплетшая вокруг себя идеальную сеть из манипуляций, окружившая себя свитой подхалимов. Лузерша.  
Болезненно зависящая от мнения опекающей матери дочь. Позор семьи.  
Энн осторожно положила руку ей на спину. Спина мелко припадочно тряслась.  
— У тебя тушь растечется, — неловко попыталась пошутить она, но Саша сбросила ее руку.  
Вечеринка, уже подходящая к концу, только набирала обороты. Жабы прекрасно танцевали — а еще громко, лязгающе и от всего сердца. Их простые деревенские танцы так пришлись по вкусу выпускающимся школьникам, что те с удовольствием стали повторять за ними, то подпрыгивая, то приседая и старательно высовывая языки, чем вызывали взрывы пьяненького хохота что с одной, что с другой стороны.  
— Эй, Саш, — Энн предприняла еще одну попытку. — Смотри. Им же нравится.  
Саша подняла голову. Водостойкая тушь все-таки не растеклась, в отличие от тональника, пошедшего некрасивыми полосами на щеках.  
Воодушевленная успехом, Энн продолжила:  
— Я думаю, они уже думают, что ты классная, потому что дружишь с инопланетянами. И, эй, смотри, смотри на Мика!  
Саша послушно проследила взглядом за пальцем Энн. Мик, взлохмаченный и красный, трепетно держал за руку жабку и впервые, наверное, за всю свою жизнь, бесстрашно смотрел кому-то в глаза. Саша усмехнулась.  
— Ну, его репутации уже хуже не будет.  
— Саш, ты привела на вечеринку целых и н о п л, а н е т я н, ты думаешь, что твоя репутация в опасности? Да ты же королева этого вечера! Даже если я сейчас позову Плантаров, большего фурора они не произведут. Кстати, почему я до сих пор этого не сделала?  
Саша прыснула и кивком разрешила Энн отойти сделать звонок. Лягушкой больше — лягушкой меньше.  
Последний, самый большой глоток водки неприятно обжег горло. Саша закашлялась, с силой выдохнула и отставила стакан.  
К черту.  
Это ее последний вечер с этими придурками. Дальше будет колледж, может, университет, и никто уже не вспомнит про Сашу — королеву, влюбленную в жабу.  
Она поднялась, выпрямила спину и гордо вскинула голову. Сейчас она выйдет из своего укрытия, и пусть все на нее смотрят, пусть показывают пальцем и смеются, она всех их пошлет и станцует проклятый медляк с самым уродливым существом в этом зале.  
Острые шпильки грозно цокнули об пол. Так на заклание идет королева! Трубите, фанфары! Она раскраснелась, полоски смазанного слезами тональника были похожи на боевой раскрас амазонки. Шелковое платье встрепенулось у ног, зашуршало, сверкнуло золотом, отражая свет электрических ламп.  
И никто не обратил на нее внимания.  
Саша неуверенно остановилась. В подернутом алкогольной дымкой и духотой разуме ее триумфальное возвращение выглядело…триумфальнее.  
— Йо, Саш! — Дженни отсалютовала ей флягой. — Вечеринка отпад! Только ты могла сделать пром еще круче, чем он задумывался!  
Саша оторопело моргнула пару раз, переваривая сказанное, и неуверенно улыбнулась.  
— Да, знаешь, захотелось разбавить этот тухляк, — отозвалась она с напускной скукой в голосе.  
— Саш! — подбежал Майкл, таща за собой за руку недовольно шикающую Венди. — Инопланетяне, да? Ты прям серьезно ими командовала?  
Саша, войдя во вкус, кокетливо отмахнулась.  
— О, ерунда, они просто быстро признали мою отпадность и сами провозгласили своим командиром.  
К ней подходили, ее хлопали по плечу и с большими, полными восхищения глазами расспрашивали о жизни в Амфибии. Саша, наконец, вернулась на свое законное место — место объекта всеобщего обожания. Она жмурилась довольно, как сытый хищник, жеманничала, напускала на себя привычный флер таинственности и холодной неприступности. Да-да, народ, это ее армия там бряцает отполированными, как кастрюли ее маман, доспехами. Идут в бой с ее именем на устах и все такое.  
Правда, не только с ее.  
Саша тревожно осмотрела зал. Кого-то не хватало. Извинившись, она отошла в сторону и выловила первую попавшуюся жабу.  
— Мосс! Мосс, ты видела капитана?  
Мосс утерла со лба выступивший пот (правда, у жаб это был не пот, а какие-то свои выделения) и указала пальцем на противоположную стену.  
— Там! Сидит злющий-злющий, наши к нему подходить боятся, — и с надеждой посмотрела на Сашу. — Вы уж его успокойте там. А то еще домой возвращаться.  
Саша проследила за указанием жабьего пальца, но никого у стены не увидела.  
Черт.  
Блиц-опрос еще пары встреченных солдат толку не дали. Все указывали в то же место, и, не обнаружив там капитана, конфузились. Значит, ушел недавно. Ничего, далеко не уйдет. Своих не бросит.  
Входная дверь была открыта нараспашку, впуская в душный зал немного ночной свежести. Саша спросила у ближайшего парня время и тот, бегло посмотрев на часы, сообщил, что уже половина одиннадцатого. Через полчаса вечеринка подойдет к концу.  
Саша вышла на улицу. Поднявшийся влажный ветер продул легкое платье насквозь, заставив зябко поежиться и вздрогнуть. Она надеялась, что Мик одолжит ей по традиции свой пиджак.  
Паука припарковали у самого входа, даже не удосужившись оставить его на проезжей части. Поводья перекинули через рамку велосипедной парковки, завязав на небрежный узел — старина Головогрыз был флегматичным прогулочным зверем, не чета нервным и агрессивным боевым самкам.  
Грайм возился с ним. Опустившись на одно колено, бережно осматривал когтистую лапку, которую обученный птицеед спокойно ему протянул. Паучьи лапки были похожи на кошачьи: мягкие, пушистые, разве что непривычно двупалые.  
— Хромает? — участливо осведомилась Саша, остановившись за спиной жаба.  
Тот не ответил, неспешно закончил свой осмотр, разрешил пауку опустить ногу и ободряюще похлопал его по раздутому брюшку прежде, чем обернуться.  
— Чем обязан, лейтенант? — сухо и официально спросил он, скрестив на груди руки.  
Саша только сейчас заметила, что он выряжен в парадное. Сама она видела этот доспех всего пару раз: он хранился в оружейной и доставался только в особенных случаях — на официальные мероприятия или ежегодную чистку. На червленом железе кирасы была выгравирована сцена охоты на цаплю, точная и искусная реплика какого-то знаменитого боевого полотна кисти мастера-тритона. На плечах кожаными ремнями закреплены куски челюстей какого-то крупного млекопитающего хищника — наверняка лично добытый трофей, — из-под них на спину спадал кроваво-красный плащ с вышитым золотом символом трехпалой жабьей лапки.  
Грайм действительно серьезно подошел к этому мероприятию. Даже слишком.  
— Ты такой нарядный, — отметила Саша, добавив в голос немного игривой издевки. — Не стоило.  
— Я уже понял, — мрачно ответили ей. — Я собираю солдат, и мы уходим. Прошу прощения за испорченный вечер.  
Саша почувствовала острый укол стыда. Она ведь была права, трижды права, почему же тогда она чувствует себя виноватой?  
Грайм, поняв, что ответа не дождется, отвернулся к Головогрызу. Из переметной сумы достал грубую щетку с деревянными зубцами и принялся методично чистить шерстистую паучью головогрудь. Разговор окончен.  
Саша стояла молча, сжимая и разжимая кулаки и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Ей нужно было что-то сказать, что-то, чтобы он обернулся, и все было как прежде. Она отчего-то знала, что если жабы из Башни сейчас уйдут, то она тоже не сможет к ним вернуться.  
Красный плащ на ощупь грубый. Саша осторожно взяла его краешек и потянула на себя, как-то невзросло, признавая свою беззащитность, как когда в детстве хватаешься за рукав, боясь коснуться руки.  
— Может, прежде, чем уйдешь, потанцуешь со мной? — она криво усмехнулась, скрывая за привычной гримасой смущение.  
Щетка продолжила размеренно двигаться по паучьему боку. Шорх-шорх-шорх.  
— Ты знаешь, — наконец, подал голос Грайм, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, — что это предложение значит в нашем мире?  
Саша мотнула головой. Грайм не видел ее жеста, но все равно знал, что она ответит.  
— Жабы танцуют часто, но в парах — почти никогда, — спокойно, даже каким-то менторским тоном продолжил он. — Согласно традиции, парный танец в традиционных нарядах означает помолвку. Военным вместо наряда можно использовать парадные доспехи.  
Саша начинала догадываться, к чему он клонит. Холодный, спокойный голос, напряженная спина и даже это отвлеченное вычесывание паука — происходило что-то важное. Настолько важное, что Грайм всеми силами пытался показать свое безразличие.  
— Ну, я не в традиционном, — неловко попыталась отшутиться Саша, и тут же мысленно хлопнула себя по лбу за неуместность.  
Она боялась серьезных шагов. Он тоже.  
Но ведь сегодня пром, а значит — можно.  
Саша потянула за плащ требовательнее. Грайм, наконец, обернулся, посмотрел на нее подозрительно, исподлобья.  
— Пойдем, — коротко попросила она.  
Паучья щетка отправилась обратно в подсумок. Если Головогрыз и расстроился, то он этого не показал. Грайм отряхнул ладони, неспешно оправил плащ и гордо, по-военному выпрямился.  
Ее ладонь легла в его сверху лодочкой в каком-то старомодном жесте.  
— Мы не зайдем? — спросила она, чувствуя на своей талии руку.  
— Здесь тоже прекрасно слышно.

My minds dark and dusty  
Do not disturb on the door  
I lived in this madness,  
And wondered what it's all for

Впервые Саша готова была поблагодарить диджея за его любовь к медлякам.  
Они просто шагали в ритм. Медленно, на раз-раз-раз, чуть покачиваясь в каком-то импровизированном гляссе. Жабьи танцы были простые, чтобы не отвлекать от главного.

I've held onto my problems,  
When I should,  
Have let them go  
I'm weak from the Hatred that,  
I have come to know

Наверное, они смотрелись нелепо. Она — почти вдвое выше, в струящемся закрытом платье золотистого шелка, с увядшей бутоньеркой на запястье и потекшим от слез макияжем. Он — грузный, едва дотягивающий до ее груди, в тяжелом парадном доспехе червленого железа и лицом, иссеченным старыми шрамами.  
Да и плевать.

This isn't what I wanted  
What I need now is you  
Falling,  
Drowning,  
As my weight is breaking through  
Help me I'm falling

Народ высыпал из ресторана, как горошинки из стручка. Они выходили поодиночке, группами, замирали на крыльце и смотрели на самую удивительную пару в своей жизни. Жабы прикладывали к груди сложенные в умилении ладони. Они знали, что происходит. Люди одобрительно улыбались, потягивая пунш, и просто догадывались, что творится что-то очень важное.

When I think of how cheap,  
The price of fame has become  
Is it all worth it  
To try and be number one

Было что-то гипнотическое в этих простых шагах, в ритме тоскливой рок-баллады, льющейся из горящих электрических светом окон. В круглых немигающих глазах Грайма Саша видела себя — искаженную копию в затянутом слепым белесым бельмом правом, и еле уловимую тень в горящем беззрачковом левом. Она наклонялась все ниже, погружаясь в колодезную глубину этих глаз, отдавая себя на волю музыке и его объятиям.

Sleep on the sheets of this bed i've made (This bed I've made)  
A house of cards that I once made will fall today (Fall today)  
My times out of greed, of love and pain (Love and pain)  
It Will fall to me in the frozen rain

Грайм поднял голову ей навстречу. Саша прижалась губами к его холодному и сухому рту. Они никогда не целовались по-настоящему, так, как делают это люди. Широкий жабий рот не был способен ответить на тонкие прикосновения человеческих губ. Саша никогда не говорила, что ей этого не хватает, но сейчас, танцуя на улице ночного города, окруженная жадной до зрелищ толпой, она вцепилась в него со всем отчаянием и мольбой. Пусть получится хотя бы сейчас.  
Грайм высунул кончик языка и коснулся ее рта. Саша обхватила его губами, втянула и прижала свое лицо к его так близко, как только могла. Влажный жабий язык умело игрался с ее, щекотал твердое небо. Что-то внутри сладко и томно сжалось, ожидая продолжения.

This isn't what I wanted,  
What I need now is you  
Falling,  
Drowning,  
As my weight,  
My weight is breaking through  
As my weight,  
My weight is breaking through  
As my weight,  
My weight is breaking through

Кто-то в толпе, бесповоротно поддатый, одобрительно гикнул. Его поддержали аплодисментами.  
Саша распахнула глаза и торопливо разорвала поцелуй, выпрямляя спину. Лицо чутко реагировало на порывы прохладного ветра — оно стыдливо пунцово горело. Сексуальное напряжение немного спало, но свернулось где-то глубоко, ожидая момента, чтобы развернуться в полную силу.  
Песня закончилась, но Грайм ее не отпускал. Он обернулся к жабам и вскинул победно сжатый кулак. Те ответили капитану громогласным воплем и дружным топотанием ногами.  
Их обступили со всех сторон, хлопали по плечам, жали руки. Солдаты горячо поздравляли обоих, Грайма оттащили в сторону, чтобы где-то наедине от людей выразить свое восхищение и довольство.  
К Саше подскочила Энн, восторженно прижав руки к щекам.  
— О-мой-бог, Саша! — воскликнула она, тряся подругу за плечи. — Ты вообще в курсе, что это значит?  
— Мне коротко объяснили, — Саша сняла руки Энн с плеч, поправив смявшееся платье. — Но я же не в традиционном, так что это не считается.  
— Не считается?! Саша, что может быть традиционнее для прома, чем вечернее платье? Нет-нет-нет, ты у меня просто так не отделаешься!  
Кто-то за спиной Энн кашлянул. Она отступила в сторону, пропуская вперед себя семейство лягушек. Значит, все-таки пригласила.  
— Поздравляю, Саша, — торжественно откашлявшись, Хоппадайя продолжил. — Это важный этап в твоей жизни, и я надеюсь…  
— Это было так классно! — не дав ему закончить, возбужденно подпрыгнул Сприг. — Поздравляю!  
— Угх, — Саша закатила глаза. — Отстаньте все от меня! Это ничего не значит!  
— Скажи это им, — усмехнулась Энн, показывая большим пальцем через плечо на отряд растревоженных жаб.  
Увидев, что Саша на них смотрит, солдаты дружно замахали руками.  
— Саша! Саша! — Брэддок сложила ладони рупором. — Скажи, когда планируется венчание? Капитан отказывается давать комментарии!  
Саша сделала шаг назад и нервно усмехнулась.  
— Надеюсь, они скоро забудут.  
Кто-то застучал вилкой по донышку стеклянной бутылки. Звук получился настолько чистый и звонкий, что смог заглушить гомон, обратив внимание присутствующих на владельца бутылки. Им оказался Чема Сантана — бессменный староста и распорядитель всех официальных мероприятий.  
— Господа, господа, прошу вас! — хорошо поставленный на курсах актерского мастерства голос давал ему определенное преимущество в вопросах перекрикивания возбужденных толп. — Официальная часть нашего вечера подходит к концу, а значит, настало время голосования, которого все так долго долго ждали. В зале вы найдете две коробки и пустые карточки — пожалуйста, напишите на них имена предполагаемых Короля и Королевы прома!  
Выпускники, еще минуту назад бурно обсуждавшие судьбу необычного романа Саши, все как один переключились на новое событие. Главное событие вечера. Расталкивая сбитых с толку жаб, люди мчались внутрь ресторана, торопясь отдать свои бесценные голоса за звезд этого выпуска.  
Саша осталась снаружи.  
— Ты не идешь? — Энн, уже собирающаяся уходить, вопросительно обернулась к ней.  
Саша покачала головой.  
— Учитывая события сегодняшнего вечера, я точно знаю, кого объявят королевой, — пожала плечами она. — А королем наверняка будет Дейв. Красавчик, спортсмен, первый парень школы, еще с десятого класса никто не сомневался.  
Энн улыбнулась.  
— Так пойдем, получишь свою заслуженную славу.  
— Корона пластиковая, а с Дейвом танцевать придется по-настоящему. Нет, спасибо. Что-то не хочется.  
Энн понимающе кивнула.  
— Ну хоть в отель поедешь? Я помню, ты скидывалась.  
Саша обернулась. За ее спиной, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояла смущенная и опьяневшая от праздничного кутежа армия. Ее армия. Грайм, скрестив руки, напряженно ждал ее решения.  
Саша снова покачала головой.  
— Повеселитесь без меня.  
— Куда ты пойдешь?  
Стрелки часов все ближе подползали к полночи. Улица пахла ночью, женским парфюмом и совсем немного — кожей и железом. Саша сделала шаг назад, положила ладонь на наплечник, сделанный из челюсти хищника, и усмехнулась уголком губ.  
— Мне нужно показать кое-кого родителям.


End file.
